Attitude (roll, pitch, and platform heading) and true heading navigation solutions are used to aid the navigation of aircrafts, missiles, ships and tankers, automobiles, precision alignment for oil drills, and even high performance aerobatic trainers. For aviation applications, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) provides guidelines for attitude and true heading reference systems (AHRS). AHRS systems contain inertial sensors (e.g., gyroscopes and accelerometers) that measure angular rotation and linear acceleration. These AHRS systems are sometimes aided with GPS receiver measurements to create a hybrid GPS/inertial system that can produce accurate navigation solutions for position, velocity, attitude, and true heading. Such navigation solutions can be provided to Flight Management Systems, primary displays, forward-looking IR cameras, ground flight control, antenna stabilization, radar and other navigation systems to guide a pilot, driver, or drill head operator.